A Different Rival
by peterpanwillflyaway
Summary: Akira V.S. Kei? :O In cooking? Whoaa.
1. Challenge

Hey there! It has been so long since I've written a FanFic! Hope this one's good enough! :D Heh.

BTW; I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Kapeesh?

* * *

"SHUT UP!"

"Second place! Second Place!"

"I SAID; SHUT UP!!" An angry Hikari Hanazono said to her greatest rival, Kei Takashima.

"Hikari, just accept the facts. YOU'RE FOREVER SECOND PLACE!" Kei said, laughing so hard.

"Don't you think he's gone a little overboard this time?" Ryuu Tsuji asked Jun and Megumi Yamamoto, twin children of a music producer.

'Yes,' Megumi wrote in her sketchpad.

"KEI!!!" Akira Tudou shouted when she came back from her kitchen with lunch. She dropped the lucnh.

"KEI!!!" Tadashi Karino, the son of the school director, shouted with Akira as soon as he saw the dropped lunch. "Now you made the monster angry! What are we going to eat now?! I don't suppose you want Hikari to cook?!"

"That would be marvelous Miss 2nd!" Kei said while clapping his hand.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I'll cook again! No way am I going to trouble dear Hikari because of your incompetence, KEI!" Akira yelled.

"INCOMPETENCE?!?" Kei stood up, shouting.

"Yes, incompetence!"

"Oh really! If you think I'm so incompetent, then why don't you challenge me?!"

"FINE! I will! This is for Hikari!"

"Sure. Go ahead. State you challenge!"

"I challenge you to cooking!" Akira said sternly.

Kei's eyes froze. COOKING?!? Noone could beat Akira at that.

"FINE! Prepare to lose!"

"You're on!" Akira said.

"Cheer for me, Hikari and Megumi!" Akira said.

"Um, Akira, please relax," Hikari said.

'We'll cheer for you,' Megumi wrote. 'Just relax, okay?'

"OKAY!" Akira said. And she ran off holding the two girls hands.

"KEI," The remaining boys said. "What did you just do?!"

"I will challenge Akira," Kei said.

"But you've known her since childhood," Ryuu said.

"And even then she was a good cook," Tadashi chirped.

Jun nodded.

Kei smiled. He had some tricks up his sleeve. Just you wait Akira. Kei is going to cook and beat you. For the 1st time.

* * *

There you go! :D Sorry for some stuff that are so hard to understand! ;)

Hope you like it! Review lots! :x

xo, HeavenAndEarth-251


	2. Stalkers

**Here you go guys! **

Enjoy. It's not as good as I hoped it would be. :) But, it's not finished yet, so enjoy! :)

_DISCLAIMER_: No belongings of mine in the story. :)

**_

* * *

_**

**_FRIDAY_**

"You did what!?" Akira said.

"I let--" Hikari started.

"No, no!" Akira backfired. "I heard you the first time"

"Okay then," Hikari said in a 'Sheeesh!' tone.

"What I want to know is," Akira said. "Why the f*** did you do that"

"Aaw c'mon Akira. He wanted to beat Kei too. Might as well give him this chance," Hikari said, obviously pleased with herself.

"OKAY!! What I don't get is," Kei snapped. "Who the hell is the one joining your stupid team that's bound to lose anyway"

"President Someone," Tadashi and Ryuu said matter-of-factly, as if they planned it.

"Huhuhuu," Kei said. "HAHAHA!" Here comes the evil laugh.

"What is so funny!?" Akira said, glaring.

"I wish you luck, you'll need it"

"SHUT UP!"

The challenge was to be held in the next week. This week has been set aside for Kei and Akira to practice. So far, it has been total **HELL.**

* * *

_**  
SATURDAY**_

"Hey Mom," Hikari stated. "What do you know about cooking for the rich"

"Nothing I would ever teach you," Hikari's evil-mom-when-it-comes-to-cooking said coolly.

"Hmph," Hikari said, obviously remembering the times her mom told her to stay away from the kitchen.

"Honeey!" Hikari's Dad said. "What's for dinner"

"Riceballs," Her mom said. "Forgot to buy the groceries. Sorry dear this is all we have for tonight"

"I'll buy the groceries!" Hikari offered. "I need to get out, it's a Saturday"

"Fine, the list is on the table," The mother said. "And please don't confuse the vegetables for fruits"

"MOM!" Hikari said, blushing. "I was 7"

Hikari's mom waved her off.

Hikari sighed. Time to look for Vegetables-- that aren't fruits.

* * *

_**GROCERY**_

"Hikari," The president said. "Why are you here"

"Um, Prez!" Hikari yelled. "This isn't the Luxury Market. Why are YOU here"

_'Because I was stalking you,'_ Prez thought.

"Because I was near here and I was sta-- scavenger hunting!" Prez beamed. "Yeah, yeah! That's right! Scavenger hunting"

"Umm, okay. See you."

"I wonder if she thought I was weird?" Prez thought loudly. You have no idea, my friend.

* * *

_**OUTSIDE**_

Kei Takashima was casually walking by when Hikari saw him.

"Takashima?!" Hikari cried out to someone's back.

The person doesn't look back.

He was walking to the park.

Suddenly Hikari ran after him, but she didn't pull him or strangle him or did any surprise attack that would have made her incredible. She just followed him-- secretly.

* * *

_**PARK**_

Hikari was hiding in the bushes when she saw Kei hugging a girl.

A very hot girl.

Hikari eyes froze.

She blushed.

Her lips trembled.

Tears began to form in her eyes.

She was jealous. But she didn't know it.

It seems that Akira and Hikari now have "A New Rival". _What will happen next? :)_

* * *

**OKAY, The 3rd Chapter will be on June? :) Sorry. :D Going to the States eh. :))**

Sorry for this Crappy Chapter. Sorry to disappoint!

_Well, REVIEW LOTS! :)_

xo, **TelltheTruth **


End file.
